Another human?Another day.
by Astera
Summary: My first Titan A.E. fic. Preed meets up with a Cyborg, who turns out to get on Stith's good side. Is there something more to her? And what's with the odd feelings Preed gets around her?Please read it!....Oh yeah,Phantom,check the reviews.


The loud buzzing of the chatter in the bar filled the air. No one cared nor took notice who sat in the corner of the old, popular bar. No one knew him, either. They couldn't care less for who he is, but a few did give him quick glances when he slammed his drink on the table in frustration.  
Preed glared hatefully as the liquid that glowed a bright yellow splashed all over his long, slender fingers. He frowned, remembering the conversation he had with that cranky Mantrin, named Stith. It started out with her complaining how Preed was carelessly not doing any part in keeping the ship clean, which had gone into a fight. Stith pinned him up against the wall by his throat, snarling in his face. Accidentally, he made a rude comment on how she'd never find the right male with that attitude and she spat at him, "Like any female would ever want you! You're a filthy creep who has no heart and you're nothing but a backstabber Preed! I'd love to see the day when someone actually cared for you! But that'll never happen! You have more chances seeing a human survive space without dying then getting yourself a female!" Then, she had dropped him onto the floor, smacked him in the face with her tail, and scoffed off.   
He snorted and leaned back, not really watching anyone. Stith had probably thought the words didn't get to him, but, he knew, they did. They had pierced him like a sharp dagger stabbing into his throat. He knew she was right, but he could just imagine how Stith would act if he did find that perfect someone. She'd never believe it, he knew that. But it did make him wonder...  
The doors swung up, making a loud crash. At first, he'd think the Mantrin would have entered, but when everyone fell quiet in the bar, he knew something else had happened. He didn't bother lifting his head, but he could hear with his one good ear that someone wearing a fancy pair of good combat boots was coming towards him. The stride of whoever it was told him whoever it was, was probably some big shot.  
"You're sitting in my spot, Akrennian." A voice said from behind Preed, startling him.   
He shot around, eyes narrowed then raised an eyebrow. Standing there looked like a human female. She had shoulder length blond hair that reached down to her shoulders. She was staring at him with ice cold blue eyes, that pierced right into his soul. He just frowned and muttered, "I can sit where ever I want."   
Only then had he noticed that everyone was staring at him and whoever this human was. They had fear in their eyes, if they had eyes, and were slightly shaking. The human female sneered and lowered her head so she was face-to-face with him. She said in a cold tone, "It seems you don't know who I am.."  
"So what if I don't. I don't care you are. Who are you? Ruler of the Universe?"   
A sly smirk went across her face, and it looked as if she was trying to hold back a snicker.  
"You really don't know who I am. Where have you been for the past years? Locked away?"  
"Could say that."  
"I like your spunk.." She pulled up a chair and sat in it. She turned her head and gave everyone a very nasty glare, sending them scurrying from the bar. Preed just stared, then shook his head.   
The female slammed her first onto the table, and a waiter slid up to her.  
"Y.. Yes B.. B.." the waiter began but the female butted in.  
"Same thing the Akrennian has and make it snappy. I don't have all day!"   
The bar tender already heard this and was already busily starting to make the drink. Preed just looked at the female and smirked.   
"Come here often?"  
"When I want to."  
"Hmph.. That's pretty predictable. Everyone is scared enough to wet themselves of you." he smirked. "So that must mean you're a wanted criminal."  
She smirked and snatched the drink from the waiter, sending him shrieking away. Preed stared at her, a little surprised.   
The female leaned back and sipped her drink, putting her feet up onto the table. She looked at Preed, then asked, "What's your name, Akrennian? I know you gotta have a name or I'll just have to give you a name, like One Ear, or Metal Head."   
He snorted and clenched his glass, and muttered, "The name's Preed, and don't forget it."  
He looked up at her, and saw that she was grinning at him.   
"I don't give out my name."  
"I see.." he murmured, then continued on, "So, why aren't you on the new planet Earth with the rest of your species?"   
He was surprised to see her start laughing. He frowned then demanded, "What's so funny?"  
"Species? Humans aren't my species."  
"You seem like one to me, female."  
"I'm a Cyborg."  
"Damn.. Never could of guessed. Humans can create those now?"  
"I wasn't created by a human, idiot. I don't even know who I was created by. Just created."   
"I... See.."  
She smirked at him, then finished her drink. She slammed the glass onto the table, and looked at her wrist, which had what appeared to be a black watch. She frowned and looked at him.   
"So sorry but I must be going. Nice meeting you, Mr. Preed."   
He sneered.   
"It's not Mr. Preed, female."   
"I can call you whatever I wish to." She leaned over and whispered into his ear, "You could really become somethin' if you weren't locked away so much in space. I know some like you, and have seen them become great. Go do something with your life." She stood, then disappeared out the bar door.   
Preed stared, dumbfounded and dazed, then shook his head. He sipped his drink quietly. He knew Stith would come looking for him anytime soon. She'd storm in, scream at him then threaten to shoot his head off. He'd follow, saying a smart comment, and nearly get kicked by her big foot. Typical.. Too predictable. Yet, he had no control over it.  
~~~~  
  
"Preed!" shrieked Stith from somewhere in the ship. With a voice like hers, you could never tell where she exactly was.  
Preed frowned, wondering what had he done now to anger her. He had done nothing, or at least, he think he didn't.  
"Preed!" she screeched again as she came storming up to him. "Where did they go!?"  
"Where did what go? I swear, I'm innocent." he held up his hands, grinning a sly smile.  
"Innocent my tail!" she pinned him against the wall by his throat. He choked, and glared into her yellowish colored eyes.  
"Would you mind letting me go, dearest Stith? You are choking me."  
"Not until you tell me where you put the new supplies!"  
"You think I stole them!? Out of all the little rotten sneaks back where we were, you had to single me out? I'm crushed!" he gave her a wolfish smile, which only made her more pissed.  
She slammed him against the wall even harder, squeezing his throat until he could barely breathe. Preed desperately tried signaling for Gune to save him, but it was no use.  
"I… Didn't… Take the supplies!" he growled, trying to push her away from him.  
"Backstabber! You lie!"  
"Sure, whatever! I was…" he began.  
"We know what you did! Don't we Gune!?" Stith turned her head towards Gune, who was just watching them fight.  
"Well…"  
"I didn't steal the supplies! Right, Gune!?"  
"Yes you did, you creep!"  
"Preed was at a bar the whole time. I saw him leave there then come back from there!"  
Preed gave Stith a big grin that said, 'I told you I didn't do it!' She just kept her tight grip around his throat.  
"Excuse me.. Mind letting me go? I'm innocent and I have a witness."  
Stith dropped him from the grip and started to pace, grumbling to herself. Then, she blurted out, "Where did the supplies go then!?"  
"Perhaps I have a solution," Preed muttered, getting to his feet.  
"We don't want to hear it!" she snapped.  
"Perhaps, sweetheart…"  
"Call me sweetheart again and I'll blow your head off!" Stith hollered.  
Preed just smirked, and began again.  
"Perhaps you left the supplies by accident. It's a logical solution and very believable."  
Her eyes widened as she turned to stare at him.  
"You're right… I must of left the supplies behind!" she cursed under her breath, and narrowed her eyes. "You had better take us back, Preed. No goofing around, AND NO MORE TAKING US ON WILD CHASES!"  
Teasingly, he saluted her and said in a loud voice, "Yes Captain Stith! Reporting for duty!"  
"Shut up and pilot the damn ship, Preed!"  
He smirked, turned, and headed for the bridge. Stith watched him and grumbled,. "Why did I ever decide to save his scrawny neck?"  
Gune turned to her.  
"Because we needed someone who could at least pilot the ship, and he wasn't completely dead."  
"Like you…"  
Gune frowned, then nodded, with a pitiful look in his eyes.  
"Hmph… I was the only one who was actually able to control everything… I should get something in return for this. It's crazy I have to put up with that creep. I could of easily found someone else!"  
He only shrugged, and Stith snorted and walk after Preed. She had to keep an eye on him, or he might try something. There was no trusting that backstabber.  
~~~~  
  
"Ninety-five bottles of beer on the wall! Ninety-five bottles of beer!"  
"Shut up, Preed!" hissed Stith.  
"Take one down, pass it around! Ninety-four bottles of beer on the wall! Ninety-four bottles of beer on the wall. Ninety-four bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around. Ninety-three bottles of beer ON THE WALL!"  
"PREED!"  
"Yes darling?"  
"SHUT UP! Your voice is as foul as your breath and where did you hear such a stupid song!?"  
"Why, that human Cale was singing it once. I over heard him. It's a very easy song to remember. Why not give it a try?"  
"Thanks, but no thanks. I'd rather not waste my energy. You, on the other hand, need to get rid of that trap of yours so I don't have to listen to it!"  
"Why, I'm crushed. I never knew you felt that way."  
"Shut up and pay attention!"  
"Yes sir!"  
"WHAT WAS THAT!?"  
"Oh, nothing."  
"Good!"  
Preed cleared his throat and began to sing again.  
"Ninety-three bottles of beer on the wall. Ninety-three bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around! Ninety-two bottles of beer on the wall!"  
Stith groaned quite loudly, hating the sound of his voice. To make matters worse, Gune joined in.  
"Ninety-two bottles of beer on the wall! Ninety-two bottles of beer! Take on down, pass it around. Ninety-one bottles of beer on the wall!"  
"Oh don't you two sound lovely together…" she grunted.  
"Why thank you."  
"That was sarcasm, nit wit!"  
"Ninety-one bottles of beer on the wall! Ninety-one bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around!"  
"What would have Korso said?…"  
"NINETY BOTTLES OF BEER ON DA WALL!"  
Stith clenched her fists tightly and gritted her teeth. She was ready to kill Preed. Gune was all right, but Preed!? He was awful, and she was ready to blast off his head. Or tape his mouth shut.  
"Eighty-nine bottles of beer on the wall! Eighty-nine bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around…"  
BAM!  
Preed jumped. Gune jumped. Stith glared. There was total silence, until Stith spoke in.  
"No more singing that awful song!"  
"I've got a lovely bunch of…"  
"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! PILOT THE SHIP! THAT'S YOUR JOB! DO IT OR ELSE!'  
Preed whistled under his breath a little. He had pushed her to the limit. Enough to make her almost blow a hole in the floor.  
Gune had scurried off somewhere. Probably didn't want to be anymore trouble, he figured. Wouldn't or couldn't blame him. He wanted to leave, but he was stuck with the 'almighty new captain.' And where would he go?  
Preed leaned back and sighed softly with annoyance. Right now he wished Stith would have left him for dead. It was better than being with a Mantrin who hated his guts and could turn on him at any moment. No. He knew she wouldn't do that. He was the only one who knew how to pilot a ship. He was needed. But he did wonder what Stith would do with him after she was done with him. There was no telling what she would do.  
"That was only a warning," she sneered.  
"Oh, too bad. I guess I should of sang louder, right?"  
"Try it…" she began to reach for her gun.  
"You wouldn't."  
"You think I'm bluffing? I'm not. I'll blow your head off before you can even blink."  
"You wouldn't kill me. Injure me, possibly, but it won't be serious. I'm the only one who knows how to pilot. If you kill me, you're stuck. You need me, Stith. I'm not doltish." he gave her his famous wolfish grin.  
Stith glared hatefully at him. Her hand that was reaching for her gun was quivering in rage. She clenched her mouth tightly, and stubbornly crossed her arms across her bust. He had figured it out, and she wasn't thrilled. She had to think up something, quick.  
"You think you're right, don't you? Well, Preed, you don't know what happened while you were thought to be dead. You won't find out from me. We need to work together to get back to where we belong."  
"And where would that be?" he asked cunningly.  
"How should I know!? We aren't wanted anywhere!"  
"Welcome to my world," he snorted.  
"I'd prefer not going," she murmured, leaning back against the wall, muttering things to herself unhappily.  
"Eighty-eight bottles of beer on the wall. Eighty-eight bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around. Eighty-seven bottles of beer on the wall! Eighty-seven bottles of beer on the wall. Eighty-seven bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around. Eighty-six bottles of beer on the wall!"  
"Don't you ever shut up!?"  
Preed shrugged and grinned towards her. She snarled at him and he went back to piloting, not to mention singing.  
"Eighty-six bottles of beer on the wall. Eighty-six bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around. Eighty-five bottles of beer on the wall!"  
"Why don't you ever shut up?" Stith said in tune along with the song.  
"Because I just want to piss you off!" Preed sang along with the tune also. "Take one down, pass it around. Eighty-four bottles of beer on the wall!"  
"It's going to take forever to get back to Zirco…" muttered Stith. "And I have to suffer the whole way…"  
"Eighty-four bottles of BEER on the WALL! Eighty-four bottles of BEER!"  
"I'm going to shoot myself…" Stith groaned. "Very… Very… Soon…"  
~~~~  
  
"You landed in the wrong spot!"  
"Well excuse me! I'm not Akima, Captain Stith!"  
"Why did I even bother letting you pilot!? You can't pilot this ship at all!"  
"It's pretty damn hard to land in the same exact spot! Besides, we aren't far away from the spot we landed! You can walk, can't you!?"  
"You should go get them!"  
"You left the supplies! You get them! I'm outta here!" and Preed walked off with a wave of his hand.  
Stith growled under her breath and turned to Gune.  
"Where's the supplies and how far away are they?"  
"Just over that small hill!"  
"Good…" she grunted, and began to walk towards the hill. "I don't want to talk too far. Besides, we should get some sleep after we get the supplies."  
Gune nodded while walking after the Mantrin, nearly tripping over various things. He glanced around, studying everything. Stith just grumbled and kicked at stuff, sending them skidding across the ground.  
"I do wonder where Preed went off to."  
"I wonder too… After we get the supplies, we go and find him."  
"Okay."  
She dashed up the hill, and looked around. Her eyes scanned the surrounds, hoping the supplies would be there. If they weren't… She didn't want to think about what would happen if he had really lost them.  
There was a huge sigh of relief when she did spot them finally. Stith waved her hand to Gune then started to make her way down the hill.   
~~~~  
  
Preed drummed his fingers on the table of the bar he was in only days earlier. Some of the same guys were there, but he just ignored some of their side glances towards him. He was busy waiting for his order to arrive. He was in a hurry to get out of there. He didn't exactly want Stith coming to find him, yell in his ear to make him go deaf because he went to a bar. He was tired of her constant yelling, hollering, orders… He still wished he was dead.  
A glass of brownish purple liquid plopped down in front of him. He glanced up at the waiter, and snorted, sending him away. Bubbles slowly floated to the top as he stared at it, and murmured under his breath.  
He picked up the glass and put the rim to his lips, listening to the conversation, which suddenly died down. Only a few whispers and shuffling of bodies in chairs was heard, no to mention some shuttering breathing. With the liquid about to run into his mouth, his eyes strayed upward, as a shadow loomed over him. He swallowed the little trickle of the drink that ran into his mouth.  
"Mr. Preed… Surprise to see you here again," said a familiar voice.  
"Yeah… Hello to you too, Cyborg," he mumbled.  
She yanked a chair to her and sat in it backwards. Resting her chin on top of the chair, she grinned a sideways grin at him.  
"Enjoying the drink?" she asked.  
"Could say so."  
"Want another?"  
He eyed her skeptically.  
"What's the catch?"  
"What catch? Can't buy a friend a drink?"  
Preed choked on his beverage. Friend? Did she say friend? He probably wasn't hearing things right. He had only met her not long ago, and she called him 'friend?'  
The Cyborg leaned forward a little more, grinning at him with a familiar smile. It was the same smile he gave Stith, or just about anyone.  
"So? You want another or not?"  
He shrugged and she smirked. She slowly turned her head to glance at everyone who was staring at them. Whoever was quickly looked away, not wanting to become bait for any flesh eating creature, or get themselves thrown off from any ships.  
"So, why are you here?" she looked straight into his eyes.  
The Akrennian stared into her eyes, and for the first time in his life, he felt himself grow weak in the stomach. He felt as if he was spinning, spinning in an endless void of nothing but warmth and comfort. He swallowed hard and shook the feeling away. Yet, he couldn't help but wonder what he had felt. Probably nothing.  
"Just bored. Wanted to get away from Stith and Gune. That's all."  
"Stith? That name sounds familiar… Very familiar…"  
"Cranky Mantrin. Weapons expert. Sure you want to know anymore?"  
The female chuckled quietly.  
"I may have seen her around, or heard of her. And who's this Gune?"  
"Don't want to know."  
"Try me."  
"Little guy with huge guys. Talks third person sometimes. Crazy, insane. Childish. Every child's best friend.  
"Quite funny."  
"True though."  
She nodded, and raised a hand. The bartender strolled over and eyed her cautiously, then muttered something in his native tongue. The Cyborg ordered two drinks and watched him slump off to make the drinks. As he did, the chatter slowly returned to the tavern, and it sounded normal once again.  
"So…" she twirled a stray piece of golden blond hair around a finger. "Why are you with Stith and Gune?"  
He shrugged.  
"To admit, it's against my own will. I had my neck snapped, then Stith saved my butt. For that, I have to pilot for her, or get my head shot off. Such a sweet thing she is, too."  
"Yes… Sounds sweet," she smirked, and nodded to the bartender when he brought the drinks.  
She lifted her glass in the air and held it out in front of her. Preed lifted his, and they tapped their glasses together. They put the rims of their glasses to their lips and drank the liquid slowly.  
~~~~  
  
Stith walked down the street, looking for a bar. Gune followed her, making little notes to himself for some odd reason. She snorted, giving anyone passing by a nasty glare. The Mantrin kept studying the surroundings, trying to figure out where the pilot had gone.  
"Where did he go? Where did he go?" she said to herself.  
"Preed is 3.2365 feet ahead of us," Gune chimed in gleefully.  
"Thank you for the exact distance, Gune, but it wasn't really needed," she rolled her eyes and continued on.  
Gune paused, stared, shrugged then scrambled after her, as she paused in front of a bar. She narrowed her eyes at the stench that came from inside, and the things said. Her ears perked up when she thought she heard someone say Preed.  
Stith motioned for Gune to follow her inside, but he refused. With a sigh of slight frustration, she went inside alone. The tavern was as plain inside as it was outside. There was the bartender in the middle, surrounded by the actual bar itself. There was a stage in the corner for performing, but it looked like it hadn't been used in years. Tables were scattered everywhere. Chairs were on the floor, tipped tables, and shattered glasses. A place where Preed would stay. There was no mistaking that.  
Glancing around, the female Mantrin casually strolled to the bar, and sat down. She ordered a drink and started to search for the creep, unaware he already found her.  
"Crap…" whispered Preed.  
"What? Is something wrong?"  
"It's Stith… Damn it! She's found me. She's going to chew my butt off if she spots me."  
The Cyborg turned her head in the direction of his gaze. Sure enough, there sat a Mantrin, sipping a drink, looking around. She frowned and looked back at Preed.  
"See why you don't want to be found…"  
"It's like living in Hell. She's the demons, and fire. I'm just a poor, misunderstood…"  
"A poor, misunderstood liar!" Stith growled from behind him.  
Preed winced and grumbled, "Nice to see you too darling."  
Stith stood there, arms across her chest. She was frowning, looking like she was about to whip out her gun and shoot him to pieces.  
Luckily, the female stepped in.  
"Excuse me, Stith is it? Preed simply only wanted a drink, and to talk to someone." She shrugged. "No harm done."  
The Mantrin studied her for a second, as if she had seen the Cyborg before. Suddenly, a smile appeared on her face, and Preed's jaw dropped.  
"We found the supplies. Come on, Preed." Stith nodded to the female. "Nice meeting you, …"  
"She doesn't give out her name," mumbled Preed.  
"I guess I could just this once. The name's Junnea. It means eighteen in an old human language. Japanese it is."  
Junnea left the bar and went beside the building. She waited for the streets to be cleared before she pulled up the sleeve on her stunning dark blue robe. She hesitated a second, to make sure no one was going to come. When she was completely sure, she pressed a button on her black watch.  
"I found him," she murmured.  
She listened to the language that was spoken, and nodded.  
"Yes... He had a Mantrin with him. The two humans... I don't know."  
More talking.  
"Korso? I don't know. Preed is still alive, though. It's only a matter of time and patience. If you keep your part of the bargain, this first class Bounty Hunter will keep hers."  
The talking went on for a few more minutes before Junnea interrupted.  
"Don't worry. I never double cross my clients. Even if you are one of the most hated species. Drej or no Drej, I'll do it. Trust me." she laughed, then added, "Never trust a Bounty Hunter. Especially a Cyborg." and shut off her watch.  
It was only a matter of time until she would get her victim. She could easily slip her way onto the ship, become friends with the two of them. Be a big help. Gain their trust, then turn on them. It would take some time, but she was the patient kind. She could wait, until the timing was right.  
She walked from the side of the building and spotted the Mantrin and Akrennian. There was also something else with them. She couldn't make out who it was, but she was guessing it was that Gune. Now she had to deal with him. No biggie.   
"Hey! You three!" she ran up to them.  
Preed and Stith turned their heads. Gune completely turned around.  
"Where are you off to?"   
"Solbrecht."  
"Hmph.. Thought you never wanted to go back there."  
Stith shot Preed a deadly glare.  
"That's kind of a far ways away. Mind if I join you three? I need to go to a planet near there."  
"What for?" asked Preed, raising one eyebrow, then added, "Looking for some fellow killer Cyborgs to take over the universe?"  
The Mantrin elbowed him hard in the gut.  
Junnea chuckled and said, "No. My ship and supplies are there. Slave traders got a hold of me and brought me here to be sold. But…" She cracked her knuckles. "They didn't succeed very well."  
The Akrennian looked at Stith, who was actually smiling. Not that insane smile of hers when she was after something to kill, but a warm, friendly smile. He shivered. It gave him the creeps to see her smiling like this.  
"I guess we could take you aboard."  
"Oh thank you so much. You won't regret it… "  
Of course you won't… Wait. You will! she thought to herself, chuckling inside her mind.  
The Mantrin just smiled again.  
"Hey, now I'll have some intelligent life to talk to."  
"You know, Stith dearest, Gune is never wrong when it comes to navigating," Preed pointed out.  
"I WAS TALKING ABOUT YOU, CREEP!"  
"Oh, I'm flattered. I'll take that as a compliment," he purred.  
"It's the truth, idiot!"  
Junnea just stared. Gune sighed and motioned for her to follow him. The two started off towards the ship, leaving the other two to argue and holler each other silly until they realized they were left behind.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Out of my way! Heavy things are in this box!" Stith shoved past Preed as she entered the ship.  
"And what if I don't?" he asked mockingly.  
She paused in mid step, and turned around quickly. Her eyes flickered in rage as she stormed up to him. She glared up at him, clenching the box that was in her arms. There was no mistaking the rage that burned in her eyes. Preed backed up a few steps, while she advanced a few.  
"I'll drop this box over your sorry excuse for a head. You can try me and push me to do so, or you can just make yourself useful until it's time to leave. I am in no mood for your crap, Preed. So get out of my damn way."  
"I'm sorry to say but you are never in the mood for my crap, sweet thing. I was going to carry the box for you, but you want to carry it so badly. So go ahead."  
"Preed!" Stith barked. "I'm going to kill you very soon! I swear it!" She held the box over his head, and he cowered a little, ready for the box to fall.  
"Oh darling Stith! Don't drop the box on my head! It would crush my beautiful head!"  
"Beautiful!? My ass!" she screeched.  
"Unlike what you think, dear, I'm a pretty handsome Akrennian," he grinned at her.  
"HANDSOME!!! IN YOUR DREAMS PAL!!"  
"Akrennians don't dream."  
"You should try it sometime! Then maybe you wouldn't be such an idiot! A creep! A rotten piece of scum on the bottom of my foot!" she turned, tossing her tail and started to make her way towards her destination.  
Junnea approached her and looked down.  
"Do you need help with that?"  
"No. Thank you for asking."  
"I insist on helping you."  
Before Stith could say anything, Junnea took the large box from her, not showing one sign of struggling under the weight. Preed was stunned to see Stith not get angry, or annoyed the slightest bit. This was getting weird…  
"Where do you want this?" Junnea asked.  
"Follow me," Stith said, motioning for her to follow.  
"This is strange…"  
"Stith found a friend! That's all. She is nice and funny, also very helpful" Gune pointed out.  
Preed just ignored his babbling. He was off in his own world as it was.  
"Is Preed going to be all right?"  
Preed ignored him.  
"Preed?"  
He continued to stare off where Junnea and Stith went. He barely twitched when Gune poked him on the arm. The second poke he also ignored, but the third started to irritate him.  
"What is Preed thinking?"  
"How I'm going to amputate that finger of yours."  
Gune gasped and clutched his finger, slightly backing away from him. But he couldn't help his curiosity. He slowly reached out to poke Preed on the arm. Before it hit him, Preed grabbed Gune y the arm and flipped him over his back. The little alien gasped out in more shock then pain.  
The Akrennian would have gotten away with it, too. Too bad Stith had seen it all happen.  
"PREED!"  
He winced.  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" she stormed up to him, her nostrils flaring. She had her hands clenched in fists and each step was heavy and he could tell he was going to die.  
Junnea rushed over to Gune and helped the nutty navigator to his feet. He blinked a few times and looked up at her. A smile spread across his face.  
"That was fun! I want to do it again, I do!"  
Stith froze, her hand just about to punch Preed in the face, with her other hand around his throat. Preed was trying to shove her off of him, and he was staring at Gune. Junnea broke down giggling, then she started to laugh.  
The male Akrennian blinked at her laughing. It was soft, almost like a distant haunting music full of life and something cherished. He could feel himself being enchanted by the laughing, but he quickly shook it off to find out Stith was also laughing.  
"Gune, I don't think you really want to do that again."  
"Oh yes! Yes, I do! It was fun! Very fun!"  
He got a puzzled look on his face when she laughed harder.  
"Oh Gune! You could hurt yourself! You annoyed poor Preed that he couldn't help but flipping you over him!"  
Stith and Preed looked at each other when Junnea called him 'poor Preed.' He couldn't help but look over the Cyborg, feeling something strange stir inside of him. He snorted and pulled away from Stith.  
"Junnea is right…" Gune smiled at Preed, and the other two, then disappeared off somewhere.  
"Well," Stith straightened out her shirt and glared at Preed. "I think we should finish getting the supplies in here and put away so we can head off."  
"I'll help you," the female Cyborg said, following her new captain. She paused and turned to Preed. "Are you coming?"  
He brushed some dust off his pants and muscle shirt. Now he wished he had kept the ship clean. He gave her a smirk.  
"Maybe I'll go outside to watch over you two sweet hearts. Wouldn't want any slave traders to get you two."  
"I never knew you cared so much."  
"Oh but I do, dear. I will be your body guard," he bowed teasingly and she smirked back at him.  
"Well them, Mr. Preed. Follow me."  
He frowned at her nick name for him. He could take jerk, creep, Metal Head, all those names. But Mr. Preed was just odd to him. It didn't sound right.   
He shook his head and slipped a gun into his pocket for later use, then followed her outside.  
  
~~~~  
  
"What's with the gun?" Junnea asked him while picking up a large box.  
"Just looking for… An old friend," he grinned searching around.  
Stith rolled her eyes and nudged Junnea, telling her to watch. The two females sat on top of their boxes to watch.  
Preed looked around, scanning the area closely. He listened, trying to find his 'old friend.' He squatted down to get a more closer look of the ground.  
"Where are you?… I know you're around here somewhere…" he muttered under his breath to no one in particular. He then crooned, "Come out, come out where ever you arrreeee…"  
Junnea grinned, leaning forward. She found it quite pointless to be looking for… Whatever he was looking for. She knew it was going to be something small, and something he would be able to shoot without attacking him back.  
"Ah-HA! Found you, you little bugger!" Preed shouted, whipping out his gun. He aimed, grumbling things.  
"Does he ever get what he wants to shoot?"  
"Rarely," Stith grinned, and Junnea chuckled.  
BAM!  
"Hold still you little piece of shit!"  
BAM! BAM!  
"I said hold still!"  
Preed shot at the little bug, blowing holes into the ground. Each time he fired, the bug would jump out of the way, making the Akrennian more determined to shoot it to pieces. Yet, he kept failing, and the two females cried with laughter.  
"Hold still! I don't want to hurt you! Just… Give you a new look!" he cried, still trying to get the stupid thing.  
"All this hollering and shooting, just because of a foolish bug he cannot shoot…" the Cyborg mumbled almost sadly, and the Mantrin agreed.  
"Hold! Freaking! Still!"  
BAM!  
He paused and leaned forward to see if he had gotten it. The little bug laid there, motionless, and a triumphant grin spread across his face.  
"Got the dang thing."  
Suddenly, the bug jumped up, chirping at him. Preed's mouth dropped open, and he narrowed his eyes. He slowly pointed the gun back at it, cursing the day it was born.  
"For the Gods sake, Preed, leave the dang thing alone. It's not harming anything."  
He turned his head towards her. His eyes strayed down to her throat, noticing, for the first time, a gem that was dead center in the middle. The gem itself was an odd color at that. It was the bright color of fresh human blood, that looked exactly like a drop of blood against her pale skin.   
Junnea was more pale than the humans Preed knew-which was only Cale, Akima, and Korso-and he had thought Cale was pretty pale, but she was a lot more lighter. Later he had made a comment about that out loud and the nut case overheard him. He had suggested that her skin pigments were created to withstand different climate temperatures on different planets. Preed told him to go play with himself.  
It was probably the easiest week of his life, too. The new comer had managed, somehow, to calm the temper of the Mantrin. Sure, she still yelled at him and threatened to blow his brains out, but it happened one or twice a day, if he was lucky, not at all a day. Gune was still off his rocker, but didn't bother him as much. It was as if his God had answered his prayers and gave him a break.  
The kindness the new comer showed towards him surprised and not only calmed his sarcastic, sly mouth but changed feelings he felt towards her. Sure, he ignored them, because it was silly and pathetic, but he tried his best to get rid of it. But what also puzzled him greatly was how she spent time alone in her quarters. She never left for hours on end. He shrugged it off, or tried. He was an Akrennian, and shouldn't care for lowlifes. Especially Cyborgs.  
"Dozing off Mr. Preed? You're suppose to be watching for any ships," a voice said, snapping him from his thoughts.  
He snarled a little. He hated her pet name for him. It irritated him, but he managed to not snap a response back.  
"No, but thank you dropping by. Next time, leave a letter."  
He had said that a little harsher than intended. Somehow she had sensed it and took a seat beside him. She lowered her head a little and sighed.  
"Is something wrong?" he muttered, glancing over at her. For once, her eyes were off somewhere else, a distant, far-off look. Yet he got her attention.  
"Nope. Not at all."  
"You lie, Cyborg," he said grimly. "It shows as clear as dawn in your eyes."  
She chuckled quietly.  
"I was remembering the past. My past… You know. Not always cheerful. A nice guy like you probably had a more cheerful life then I had," she said softly, gazing at him. A shudder ran down his spine with the gaze she gave him.  
"If you're expecting me to tell you my past…"  
"I'm not expecting anything from you, but for your friendship. I don't care if Stith likes me or not. She only likes me because I know how to get on her good side and slightly am like her. Sure, she's great and all, but you interest me more. I've never know an Akrennian before but heard a lot about them. Okay, not a lot, but enough to make me interested."  
Preed was now staring at her, half not believing what she just said. She was interested in him? Alone? This seemed impossible.  
"You lie," he mumbled.  
"Do my eyes show it?"  
She was right. Her eyes didn't. To admit, he was interested in her, too. A Cyborg and Akrennian… He tried to not shudder. It shouldn't be… It just couldn't. He was sly and only loved himself. It had to be that way!  
"Thought so…" she leaned back.  
"Why do I interest you?" he demanded.  
"I said your species interested me."  
"No, you are interested in me. I am smarter than I appear, dearest."  
"You appear pretty smart to me," she shrugged and he stared.  
"What are you getting at?" he growled.  
"I am getting at nothing. I want nothing from you. I guess you want to be left alone. Fine. I will. I give up trying to help."  
She stood to leave, but he grabbed her wrist.  
"Help with what?"  
"You have things on your mind. I can see it in your eyes. Stith and you yell a lot and you gotta have things to say about it."  
"Were you programmed to read minds?" Preed asked.  
"No, why?"  
"You read my mind quite well, sweetie."  
She laughed and teasingly pinched his cheek. He flinched, only causing her to laugh even more.  
"My, my, Mr. Preed. Do you call all females such sweet names or only the ones you care for?"  
"Don't call me Mr. Preed, Junnea, and I won't call you sweetie."  
  
~~~~  
  
The brush ran through the soft golden hair. The soft humming of the engine rang in her ears. She was used to it. How could she not be? Most of her life she had lived on different ships. Sure, ten years she hadn't but that was because she had Bounty Hunting school. Training. Lessons… It all stood out in her mind.  
There was a good rule to remember while you were in training: If you don't bother others, you'll survive.  
Usually.  
The worse thing that could happen to you is being discovered by someone, like a person who wants Bounty Hunters dead.  
Normally.  
A top student-any student-would make it out alive, to continue on the masterworks of a Bounty Hunter.  
Rarely.  
Junnea was the lucky one. She was glad. It took everything she had to get where she was today. And she was proud. She would be damned if she wasn't.  
A beeping from her watch jerked her violently from her day dreams and thoughts. She snorted unhappily, hating the fact she was disturbed and pressed a button.  
"Yes? Junnea speaking."  
She listened to the senseless babbling-mostly angry-of the Drej. Rolling her eyes in distaste, she interrupted.   
"Yes, yes! I know! You need to have more patience. I'm getting there."  
More gibberish and she was getting annoyed.  
"I don't know what happened to the human! I do know the other two are on the new Earth. The Akrennian seemingly doesn't care for his reward. I could-"  
The Drej began again.  
"Of course I know! Do you take me for a fool!? I'll gladly blow his head off and being it to you and your fellow Drej. You don't have to worry. I take my job seriously. You can have my head if I don't do it," she cooed then shut off the watch and growled, "Stupid plunger heads…"  
She relaxed back in the chair and spun around in it. Her nightgown fluttered a little at her knees. Kicking off her slippers, Junnea stretched out her arms, unaware she was being watched.  
"Happy days," she sighed happily and yanked out a human book from a bag. She opened up to a page and started to read when a voice startled her.  
"The Green Mile, ehh?" said the voice thoughtfully from her doorway.  
"Do you know how to knock?" she scowled.  
"So the sweetie does have a slight nasty attitude."  
She hmphed and motioned for him to come in. Preed plopped down on her bed and looked at the book with interest.  
"What is it about?"  
"What is what about?"  
"The book. What is it about?"  
"You wouldn't understand."  
He grunted, "Try me."  
"It's about a guard who retired telling about his experience in a prison in E block, or Death Row. It was called the Green Mile.  
"A human about 6'8" one day came to the mile because he was convicted for raping then murdering two small female children.   
"The guard, Paul, had a urinary infection and the guy, John Coffey, took it away." She paused. "Do you understand?"  
He blinked.  
"Read me a page. I wish to know on how this book was written."  
She shrugged and opened up to a page. She skimmed through it, trying to find a good spot to start reading to him.  
"You sure?"  
"Begin."  
Junnea cleared her throat and began, while he sat there, listening. He lowered his head a little, ignoring the soft humming of the engines. He listened to her soft voice, that was strong and never missed a word. She was as smart as anything. Maybe smarter.  
She isn't so bad, Preed though. Hell, she'll be useful around here… But she'll be gone. Oh well. She had better be off.  
Preed swallowed hard, listening to the very well described death of a human named Eduard Delacroix. He shuddered at one part.  
"His eyes, now nothing, but misshapen globs of white, filmy jelly, had been blown out of his sockets and lay on his cheeks. His eyelashes were gone, and as I looked, the lids themselves caught fire and began to burn."  
"Horrible…" he murmured. "Humans actually did that? Cruel…"  
"Uh huh… Seen a similar death myself. Horrid, it is."  
He looked at her curiously.  
"Where?"  
The female looked down, her cheeks as flushed as the color of a normal humans skin tone. This was puzzling, because there should be no reason for blushing. Yet she was, or so he thought.  
"Did it myself. Trying to be raped and I shoved him into something electrical… He fried like a done tom turkey."  
Preed laughed, even though he didn't know who or what was a done tom turkey. Still, it sounded quiet funny to him, and she was laughing too.  
"Is that from that human book?"  
"What? The done tom turkey thing?"  
"Yeah. Is it?"  
"Of course."  
"I should, perhaps, read it. It sounds… Interesting."  
"It's good, so far. Written in the twenty-first century I believe."  
He nodded, as if he believed her, which he did. Someone like her probably new good from bad, right from wrong, and how to kill someone without leaving a mark or trace of blood, even a broken bone.  
There was a soft knocking at the door, which instantly turned into a rough knock. It was no surprise who it would be. The cranky Mantrin, no doubt.  
"I know you're in there Preed! It's your turn for guard duty!" she hollered, banging harshly on the door now. It was as if she wanted to bust down the door and kick his face into his ass.  
Junnea muttered, "Sounds like she's on constant PMS…"  
He stare at her confused, having no idea what she was talking about. He shrugged it off and left, ignoring Stith's nagging and screeching that was directed towards him.  
"Finally," the Cyborg murmured under her breath, laying back on her bed. She gazed at the ceiling, thinking to herself. There was no doubt, in her mind, that the Akrennian had trust in her now. He wasn't so skittish anymore, and that look… The look in his eyes that he gave her when she was reading. There was something in his eyes that caught her attention. She had seen it before with male humans.  
"Of course… He has feelings towards me! How basic can I be!?"  
"Feelings?" chimed in a voice from her watch.  
She jumped in surprise and snarled unhappily.  
"Don't you ever give some kind of signal that you're going to listen in on my personal conversations!?"  
"Well, I'm sorry!"  
"Yeah, I bet you are, Kiro…"  
There was long pause of silence, before he spoke up again.  
"How are things going? That male Akrennian fall into your hands yet?"  
She chuckled and said, "Like gel. It was too easy and the three of them trust me already. This is too easy…"  
Kiro laughed a shrilling, spine tingling cackle that made Junnea wince quietly. That was one laugh she hated and always would. It seemed impossible for anyone to get used to it. It was wicked, and full of hate.  
"The Drej will be pleased."  
"They will be pleased with me all right."  
  



End file.
